The City
The City is the home of the Mall Rats along with many other tribes. It runs along a shoreline and is surrounded by beaches, forests, mountains and villages. Following the virus, it was divided into different sectors. Overview The city was pretty typical to your average town or city with large office blocks in the town centre, shopping malls, casinos, hospitals, residential areas, industrial areas and green areas in the outskirts. Population After the virus rid the world of all adults, the remaining population of kids was presumably never counted. The closest estimate was given In the city leader election at the end of Series 3, where there was a total of 3521 votes counted. That is, however, a rough estimate as many people gave double votes and it does not account for blank votes or the people who did not vote. The number would also have decreased due to the large number of people taken during the Techno invasion, though a lot of Technos also added to the count. History and leadership Anarchy In the aftermath of the virus, the world had descended into anarchy, and there was always a struggle for control and leadership over the city amongst many of the tribes. More often than not, the tribes in control were those who would go the furthest to gain power through means of force and intimidation. In the beginning, the kids in different groups fought among themselves for shelter and resources until tribes were formed. The Locos under the leadership of Zoot were definitely the strongest tribe. They used strays for slaves, dominated other groups for resources, and ruled by fear and intimidation as they scoured the city with their infamous police car. Their only real opposition were the Demon Dogs, an equally lawless tribe who would enter fights with the Locos. Tribe Circus were also a prominent tribe, having ownership of a popular casino, though they too had to answer to The Locos, who took a share of their income. After Zoot's death, Ebony hosted the Tribal Gathering in an attempt to create some co-operation between the warring tribes, but true co-operation seemed impossible as each tribe wanted to keep their share of the power, with only the Mall Rats arguing for democracy and abolishing slavery, and the gathering descended into violence. The virus returned and the antidote became the most valuable form of currency. Tai-San was the only one who knew the formula and could produce the antidote, by default shifting the power over to the Mall Rats. With Bray and Danni at the helm, they aimed to use their power for peaceful means, trying to establish a democracy in co-operation with the other tribe leaders. They tried to implement a justice system with a Bill of Rights and opened a traders market. When the virus returned, the antidote became the most valuable form of currency. As Tai-San was the only one who knew the formula and could produce antidote, this gave The Mall Rats ultimate control. However, The Chosen had recruited large numbers and took complete control over the city, getting rid of many of the tribe leaders. They forcibly recruited people to their religion and implemented their Zootist beliefs on them, or used them as slaves. They remained in control until they were defeated by a rebel alliance led by The Mall Rats. The Mall Rats implemented a trading currency known as ems and a sherrif in the form of Lex. Some time after The Chosen's defeat, an election for a new city leader was held, which concluded with Ebony defeating Moz in the final round. Ebony's real leadership was short-lived as the city was invaded by The Technos who took swift control due to their superiority in technology, weapons and number. Although Ebony was allowed to keep her city leader title in exchange for her co-operation with Ram, there was no doubt as to who held the real power. As they brought electricity back, introduced City-Net and Paradise, the city's inhabitants worked willingly for them. Sectors :Main article: Sectors The city was divided into several sectors, at least fifteen, to help administer and control the fight against the virus during its outbreak. People had to stay in their sectors to prevent migration and keep stability and order. There was a medical unit in each sector. Determined by which sector they lived in, some of the young were evacuated to the countryside.Tribeworld.com: Encyclopedia - C (archive.org) The division of the city into sectors remained after the adults perished, with the young survivors frequently referring to the sectors. Locations Areas * Airstrip * Docks * Rail yards * Smuggler tunnel * Suburbs Buildings * Casino * Government buildings * Group 9 Hospital * Horton Bailey Hotel * Hospital * Newspaper office * Library * Lincoln High School * Phoenix Mall * Stadium * Tribe Circus Casino Islands * Hope Island Mountains * Eagle Mountain Nature * Beach * Countryside * Crystal RiverTribeworld.com: Encyclopedia - R (archive.org) * Eco camp * Farm * Woods * Zoo Surrounding * Liberty Behind the scenes The actual filming location for The Tribe was in and around the city of Wellington in New Zealand as this is where Cloud 9 is based. The City was always just referred to as "the city" and was purposefully never given a name. The reasoning behind this was to illustrate that this could happen in any city anywhere in the world. References Category:Locations